City of Keyblades and Big Shoulders
by TheRevSirDrProfMan
Summary: Sora and co. find themselves thrust into a new adventure on Earth, in Chicago of all places! Can they save the Windy City from becoming the city of darkness? More importantly, can they save the universe? SoraxKairi RikuxXion RoxasxNamine.
1. Chapter 1

City of Keyblades and Big Shoulders

Our story opens its first page on The Pentagon, the center of all intelligence that the United States has at their disposal. 24 hours a day, agents work to ensure national, and sometimes global security. Each hallway leading to an increasingly important room until we make our stop at the office of the commander in chief. Two case files are on his desk with the word classified written in bold red lettering. A rising layer of tension can be felt throughout the room. 8 Generals surround the table where the President is reading the files. After what seems to be a awkward silence, one general steps toward him.

"Mr. President. For precisely 8 months the Hubble space telescope has been capturing the image of a large asteroid like figure. Based on the photos in our report, the asteroid possesses certain properties that exceed the human understanding of phenomena. To make matters worse, the asteroid's trajectory is directly in line with the earth. We estimate impact within a year." The General stated.

"What's the estimated casualty rate?" Asked The President.

"Depending on where the target touches down, the lowest is about 2 million people."

The number echos through the building. The president stares intently at the file and is quiet for a while. Finally, he gets up and takes a huge breath as if to calm himself down. His demeanor changes from shocked, to stern and demanding. An expecting silence hushes the entire building. Finally, he raises his head and says,

"I want to know everything possible about this asteroid. Composition, size, shape, you think it, you find it. We need to know what this thing can do and how can we stop it. Worst case scenario, we evacuate and save as many people as we can. As for now, this is on a need to know basis, do I make myself clear?"

The generals and agents all stand in attention "Yes sir!"

"If the public gets any information on this, I'll see to it that you'll be caught before you can say Guantanamo"

With that, he turned on his heels and began to leave the room.

Before exiting he softly muttered under his breath, "I hope to God that Mickey got my message"

* * *

As the doors close, the agents quickly scramble and the interns sprint from cubicle to cubicle. The controlled chaos of our intelligence gathering machine runs at full force. But the true story begins about 3,000 miles inland. Going from the glorious monuments of capital hill, to the magnificent buildings of the Windy City.

As the sun dipped under the Chicago skyline, the city came to life with a flurry of lights. Forget New York, Chicago truly never sleeps. Speaking of not sleeping, a small child curiously looked out of the window of his apartment and gazed at the night sky. High above the streets of Ravenswood, a small light shined above the city's skyline. At first, he figured it was the 10:45 to O'Hare, but something fishy catches his eye. The light isn't moving straight, it's almost swaying, dancing even. That's when it hits him.

"Oh! A shooting star! Hmmm..." he closes his eyes and ponders for a moment. "I wish I finally had someone to play with. All the other kids hate me and beat me up, I just want someone to be there for me."

As if the asteroid heard him, it seemed to turn in his general direction. Excited, his eyes widened as he stared at the potential incoming friend. But what started with joy ended with fear as the light got larger and brighter. The whole complex started to shake and twitch as the star came closer. After slowly backing away, he was on a full sprint to his room. The large light roared as it barely skimmed the roof and landed with a crashing BOOM! Car alarms, and barking dogs could be heard in the distance, as the shaking in his apartment went away. Using every ounce of bravery, he meekly peered over the window to see that it had landed in the local park. Even though it was past midnight, the child put on his jacket on and went to investigate. His older sister was out working so she'd never notice he was gone.

For a city full of lights, it was surprisingly dark outside. The icy winds from the lakefront chilled his body to the bone. Slowly he trudged through the snow towards the park. Just as he got past the swings, he approached the huge, glowing crater. Before he could even step forward, a loud hiss came from the crater as smoke filled the air. He could make out 3 sillouhettes and heard loud coughing. Then, he heard approaching voices.

The first voice he heard was a girl's voice. She sounded about the same age as his sister.

"Hey Kairi! Hey Riku! Watch this!" she mocked, "I bet I can land this thing with no hands!"

Then he heard a smoother, older voice. "You know, most accidents are preceeded with the words "watch this"".

Then he heard a voice that sounded like a kid's, only deeper.

"Hey! In my defense, those birds are a lot ballsier than the ones back at the islands. I thought they would get out of the way!"

As the sillouhettes began to take shape, the child stepped back, mouth agape. He saw three people. on the left he saw a very pretty girl with red hair who's face resembled his sister's when he left the lid up. On the right, he saw a tall, suave looking guy with silver hair, and he wasn't 60! Then in the middle he saw a smiling boy with brown spiky hair walking toward him with his hands behind his head. He looked familiar but he couldn't remember why.

"hey there kid, my name's sora, you think you could help us? We're a little lost." said sora.

The child stood there motionless as a plethora of thought raced in his mind.

_Who are these people? WHAT are these people? I thought aliens were green?...DID HE JUST SAY HIS NAME WAS SORA!? Why is everything going bla-_

The last thing the child remembered was feeling faint and hitting the ground.

"Real nice Sora, not even five seconds in a new world and you make the locals faint."

"Shut up Riku"

**Hey so what do you think? A little main story, a little introduction and bing bang boom! Please review and tell me what you think and how you might want this to play out! Next chapter, POV's will switch around. I thought ballsy was the best term to describe pigeons in Chicago. There will be many allusions to the city that I will attempt to explain. Please tell me if you don't get something or if you want to provide constructive criticism. This takes place after the probable events of kh3. Also in this version of earth I may or may not make kingdom hearts the game exist. Leave a review if you want it to or not. **

**Big thanks to mistress pandora, T3rran, and The Unknowing Herald.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Should've Made That Left Turn at Albuquerque.**

_Three days ago..._

_Sora's POV_

_I can't believe that it's been 4 years since my life changed forever. I've made many new friends through my travels, and strengthened bonds between old ones. Even though I'm still a teensy bit childish, I've grown as a person in ways that very few people will ever understand. Its been exactly 1 year 5 months and 23 days since our final confrontation with Xehanort, but who's counting? Truth be told, I was overjoyed with the peace that came afterwards. Now, don't get me wrong, I still love it, it's just that I can't shake this empty feeling I get sometimes. Ever since that day, I've become more responsible, strong, wise, and persistent than ever before. I'm still my goofy-ass self though. However, I'm finding more and more time to think about things. For example, how someone is currently pissing me off trying to wake me from my nap. I open my eyes slowly to see the long leaves of the Paupu tree giving me shade from the hot sun. I look around for the culprit and see the play islands just as beautiful and free as the first day I saw them. In a huff, I lean my head back and start to close my eyes until a certain smiling someone jumps right above me_.

"WOAH!"

_I look up to see the girl I went to hell and back for. Her red hair blowing freely with the tropical winds. Her eyes, as blue as the ocean, and come to think about it, just as blue as mine. WAIT! almost all of my friends have blue eyes now that I think I about it!_

**_Don't think too hard now. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself haha!_**

_Stop reading my thoughts Roxas!_

**_I can't help it! It's so empty in here that when one actually pases by its like a freight train, you're gonna notice it!_**

_Whatever, now where was I? Oh right!_

"Haha gimme a break Kairi!"

_ Oh man déjà vu..._

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

_Hehe, what a lazy bum!_

"I knew I'd find you snoozing around here"

_Wow déjà vu much?_

"Well after saving the universe THREE TIMES, I think I've earned the right to catch up on some sleep." Said my spiky friend.

"Not on my watch! We need to keep you alert and ready for anything!"

_**Ugh God. Will you just kiss him already? The amounts of flirting are off the friggin' charts!**_

_Naminé! I-I have no idea what you're talking about!_

_**Thats a HUGE load of crap. You know you love him, and he's gone through Hell and back for you!**_

_Not the time or place! Go daydream about Roxas somewhere!_

_Oh God, I've been silent this whole time haven't I_?

"Kairi? Hello? Destiny Islands to Kairi, do you copy?

_He's REALLY close to my face! Ohh he smells good._

"Sorry! I kinda spaced out." _I'm blushing? Gaahh! Damn you hormones!_

"Haha it's okay! You look so cute when you're confused." Sora says while giving me his signature smile.

_Oh lordy that smile. It can move mountains, part the seas, and power the Earth. More importantly, it causes my heart to melt, and my face to blush uncontrollably. Why won't he just say it?! We had that moment at the keyblade graveyard, but was that just the spur of the moment? Aww shit I'm silent again! What did I come here for?... Right the message!_

"Oh, before I forget, I have a message for you from the king; it looks pretty important!"

**_Atta girl! Way to change the subject and ruin the moment!_**

_Shut up Naminé._

_Haha aww look, he's so cute when he's confused..._

_Wait..._

_That's not confusion... That's fear..._

* * *

**Sora's POV**

_This is impossible! With Xehanort and Vanitas gone, the heartless, nobodies, and unversed should be gone as well! And yet, there's still a strong force of darkness in this "milky way galaxy" on the planet called "e-ARTH". Damn it! What am I going to tell my friends? My family? Oh God, I don't think my mom can take me leaving one more time. Wait, why does he mention Kairi? Did he forget what happened last time!? I can't lose her again! I just can't. Oh look at me I'm being so selfish, what about Riku and Kairi's parents?...Kairi...How am I going to tell her?_

**_Sora, you need to calm down. I'm worried about Naminé just as much as you are about Kairi, but freaking out like this won't solve anything..._**

**_Naminé... I hope you can hear me too._**

* * *

**Narrator time!**

Sora's disbelief continued to grow as he read the daunting letter from the king. Sweat forming on his brow as his hands shook.

_Sora, Riku, Kairi._

_You all have served me, and the worlds well. You have saved the universe multiple times. I am honored to have fought alongside you and grateful for your efforts. These past few years have been hard for all of us. We've lost people we care about and almost lost our own lives. However, your journey is not yet over. It pains me to inform you that the worlds are in peril once again. In the Milky Way galaxy, there is an immense force of darkness accumulating on the planet Earth. I need the three of you to get down there and get rid of the darkness there once and for all. I trust that you can do this by yourselves, so I've sent a gummi ship that should be here 2 days from when you get this letter._

_I know you guys will do great!_

_-Micky._

As sora put down the letter, he felt a familiar sense of worry towards the girl he loved. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that he thought he lost her forever at the graveyard. His hand was still shaking as he put down the letter and faced the princess of heart.

"Kairi, I..." Sora struggled, "the king wants..."

"Sora?...", she asked with tears welling up, "You're not leaving-"

"No...I'm never going to leave you alone again." Sora reassured, "But, we have been summoned by the king to go to a far away world. You, me, and Riku need to leave in two days. But before then I need to teach you thus true meaning of the keyblade."

"Woah.. Wait... We?! I'm coming with? And what do you mean "teach me the true meaning of the keyblade"? I thought I learned everything from you? What if I'm not strong enough? What if I lose you again?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Kairi, I know this is very sudden and scary but you have grown so much these past few years. You've become so strong, and I've been so proud of you. I promise that I'll be here with you, always. Besides we did get married in kindergarten so you're stuck with me hahaha!" Sora said cheerful, as always.

Kairi playfully punched Sora in the arm. Feeling safer knowing her best friend was here for her.

"You moron, that was in 1st grade...And now that I remember, you asked Selphie to marry you right after I said yes!" She said in mock insult.

"I did? Wow, i was a player! I mean wait! Baby, you were my first, my only. Baby please don't leave!" Sora protested.

"One condition!"

"Name it."

"Youuuu"

"Yes?"

"Neeeeeeeed"

"Uh huh. Go on"

"Tobeatmetoriku'shousebye!" She sped off cackling away.

"Hey! No fair!"

Through the tears, scars, and trouble, the two keyblade wielders lasted through the most dangerous foes together. This would not split them apart so long as they both were alive. With nervous but reassured minds, the two ran on the beach together to Riku's house. Regardless of the trouble and warnings, the future did not scare them at all. (A/N lol)

* * *

**RIKU'S POV**

_Ee-Ar-th, kind of a dumb name for a planet. Then again, the other worlds I've been to haven't had the most original names in the universe. Deep Jungle and Wonderland weren't the best names for those places. Speaking of universes, this world is win a complete different one. The realm of possibility for this mission just expanded infinitely. We may not come back from this. Where the hell ARE those two?!_

"DING DONG!"

"Really Sora? I didn't know we were five!"

_I know those lovestruck voices anywhere. Oh man this trip will suck if they don't confess soon. Sigh, guess I should get the door._

"Well well well. Mr. And Mrs. Dum Dum I presume?" I ask dubiously.

"That's The Rev. Sir Dr. Prof. Dum Dum to you sir!" Same old Sora.

"And why am I Mrs.?! I'm not marrying this idiot!" Same old Kairi.

"Hey! At least I'm not ugly cheater!"

_Did he really just stick his toungue out at her?_

"Ugly?! You wanna die?!"

"What are you gonna d-...Wait Kairi! No! Not the tickle fingers! Ahhh! Bahahahaha!"

"AHEM!"

_ That got their attention._

"Well? Are you coming in or not?"

_Like I was saying, this is going to be a loooooong trip._

**Ok, holy shit this is overdue!**

**so sorry but writer's block, high school, possible college soccer stuff, and work kinda put a damper on a wannabe author's creativity. :P. please review! I hope this doesn't seem rushed! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WATCH OUT KIDDIES! SOME FOUL WORDS BE AFOOT!**

**Chapter 3: Road Trip?**

**Narrating for dummies...hmmm... Seems legit..-OH! Hi! Didn't see ya there hehehe...yeah...**

**Sora: BOO!**

**_Ven: You suck!_**

**Shut it spikes!**

**Both: Which one is spikes?**

**GAH! BOTH OF YOU!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Narrator POV:**

As Riku settled in the keyblade wielders, he took a peek outside. He looked upon the trees, sand, and boardwalk that practically raised him. He looked at the sapphire beauty of the ocean, and the play islands in the distance. The sound of waves brushing softly over the sand, the seagulls calling, and children playing, created the tropical symphony that he loved. Nostalgia was starting to tug at the wielder's heartstrings, but he soon brushed it off muttering something about needing a girlfriend. After taking one last look, he noticed he took a few steps away from the house.

"Hey Riku!" called Sora, "You coming inside?"

"Yeah" answered Riku, "Be right there."

When he came inside, he closed the door behind him and turned to his friends. That's when he noticed something unusual. Sora's face showed his same goofy self, but his eyes seemed to show insecurity and something he rarely sees in him, fear. Kairi didn't look too well either. Along with sharing Sora's look of uncertainty and fear, she would steal quick glances at him, and then look away in what seemed like guilt. Riku knew that what he had to say probably wouldn't help their moods, but he had to try to make his friends feel better.

**Riku's POV:**

"Okay, I assume we've all been brought up to speed?" _I feel like I'm in one of those military movies. General Riku, hmm. Has a nice ring to it. Anyway..._

"Yeah, Kairi just told me. I guess it's up to us to save the universe again." said Sora

"That's right." I said "The king has trusted us to handle a mission of the utmost importance by ourselves. We can't afford to fail, because we're going to be all that's over there."

"On the bright side, I've thought of what we need to do before we get there. First, we need to gather supplies, like clothes and stuff, here. It'll be like old times with our old boat, The Highwind. Then, after the ship arrives, we need to go to Radiant Garden for a full de-briefing from Leon and to stock up on equipment. Then it's into the wild blue yonder." I explain.

"Well, I think we can take these E-AR-th punks no problem!" Said Sora with confidence.

"Don't be so sure Sora. This is nothing like what we've done before. We don't know anything about this world, it's people, or it's enemies. Even the royal library had no records of the place. So we need to expect the worst. If there's anything we learned from our last adventure, it's to expect the unexpected, and to always have a backup plan." I said.

"So you're saying we have absolutely no ideas on what to expect in this other universe?" Kairi asked.

"Well", Sora began, "As we all know, our world resides in our local solar system. Now, there are many other systems that we have visited inside our galaxy. The troubling thing is that we've never traveled between galaxies, let alone universes. The definition of a universe is a super cluster of galaxies inside a quadrant. We'll be the first to discover what lies outside not just our galaxy, but also our universe. In a way, we could be traveling through time as well as space. Hell, maybe even through dimensions. I remember when we visited Stitch's world; the scientists said there is a theory that within the multitude of universes there is a possibility that every single possible event that can occur occurs in these universes. So the possibilities are infinite."

_...Did that just come out of Sora's mouth?_

**Kairi's POV:**

_Sora + Smarts = HOTNESS... So...much...hot...it...hurts. WAIT! SLOW DOWN GIRL! He's your idiot of a best friend! You guys are practically siblings! You can't love him. It would ruin our friendship with each other and Riku...But... I wish we were more... I wish... he felt the same way I did at the Keyblade Graveyard...Still...So...Hot!_

**_Naminé: Wow I guess Sora isn't just a lovable goofball. Personally he's like my little brother, so I'm proud that he's finally found his smarts... KAIRI! NO! STOP DROOLING ON RIKU'S COUCH!_**

**Sora's POV:**

_Ven! Dude! Way to go! They can't friggin' believe it! Who knew you were smart? I owe you one!_

**_Don't worry about it; consider it a thank you for helping me out when I lost my heart. Remember, whenever you find yourself in the darkest of situations, look deep inside your heart and I'll be there to help you._**

_Will do Ven!_

**_By the way, WILL YOU FUCKING MAKE OUT WITH KAIRI ALREADY?!_**

**_Seriously…._**

_Shut up you two!_

**Narrator Time!**

Well, since our protagonists are currently dumbfounded by this most bizarre display of verbosity and knowledge from Sora, and Sora seems to be having an argument with himself, I think it's my turn to tell the story. Everyone in the room, whether they were nobodies, somebodies, or in-between, were fooled and flabbergasted by Sora's clever ruse. The obvious question on everyone's minds would of course, come from Riku.

"Umm, Sora?" asked Riku.

"Yes?" replied Sora.

"What the Hell was that?" Riku questioned.

"What? I can't be smart about something? I'm not as dumb as you think!" Sora said feigning insult and, once again, sticking his tongue out. "And, if you guys are just going to sit there and belittle my intelligence then I have no choice but to leave!"

Sora turned sharply towards the door and started to leave in his Oscar-worthy huff.

_"I'm almost home free" _Sora Thought _"If I can make it outta here then I wont have to do anything!"_

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE HIKARI!", Bellowed what sounded like a monster, "You just pulled that parlor trick out of your ass so only Riku and I are left packing!"

"CURSES!" Sora exclaimed, "Foiled again! But I can still make my escape!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Riku summoning his keyblade, "MAGNEGA!"

"You're gonna get it now Sora!" Said Kairi brandishing her fingers like daggers.

"Oh God! NO! Please! Not the tickle fingers again!" Sora begged

"GET OVER HERE!" Exclaimed Kairi

**Riku's POV:**

As Kairi had her way with Sora, in the most innocent sense of the word, I watched and laughed. It made me think about the old days when we were younger. Whenever we planed something or got together Sora would try and sometimes succeed to pull a fast one over us, but it always ended with Kairi holding Sora down on the ground. Man, what is wrong with me today?

Now, I know what some of you are thinking, cue whiny voice "But Riku! Haven't you had a crush on Kairi this whole time?" The answer to that question is no. The first time I saw them together I knew that they had something special. Unfortunately these idiots still haven't realized that. I thought after what happened at the Keyblade Graveyard that they would start going out. Turns out that I still have work to do. But mark my words; they will be together before this adventure is done!

**Sora's POV:**

Finally! I was wondering when I would get a monologue. Whoops! Sorry 4th wall! Anyway, later that day, the three of us were at our houses packing for our adventure. As silly as it sounds, it was almost alien to me. Only in my last adventure I had actually packed clothes and things with me, and I had help. And it's not like I used to pack to go on vacation, because let's face it; I live in a vacation spot. So I was alone with a pile of clothes, trying to find a way to stuff it in there as quickly as possible. Suddenly, I heard my door opening, but I was too far away to try and close it. My mother was standing in the doorway.

Apparently, she was calling me down for dinner but I couldn't hear her because I was obviously packing. I don't want to look at her because it would break my heart. Maybe I never showed it, or people didn't notice, but I am a huge momma's boy. The first night I was away from the islands I cried myself to sleep on Donald and Goofy's ship because I missed her and I thought she was gone forever. I bet you're wondering why I didn't mention my Dad right? Well that's because he's not in the picture. He abandoned my mother while she was pregnant so I figure he can go to hell. The thought of leaving her alone again, after what happened before, just made me feel awful. I slowly turned around and saw her eyes, full of shock, then sadness. Oh God, why didn't I tell her before? I saw her lips move, but I barely heard her whisper, "Oh… dinner's ready…" before walking downstairs. I stood there in silence for a while.

_I've been doing this all wrong!_ I thought, _If anything, I should be spending all the time I have left with her!_

I jumped downstairs and sprinted towards the kitchen. I saw my mother at the sink, washing dishes. At random moments, I saw her shoulders jerk up and down as her body shook. Tears start forming in my eyes as I weakly start to say, "Mom… I'm so-"

My mom cuts me off as she hugs me tightly and cries in my shoulder. Overwhelmed with sadness I start crying too, and for about 20 minutes we both just sobbed out all the sadness built up over the years we lost one another. I held onto her tightly, almost as if she would disappear if I didn't show her I loved her enough.

For a moment, it reminded me of when Kairi and I were reunited at Hollow Bastion, and at The World That Never Was. It wasn't the hug itself that reminded me though. It was the love. Albeit different types of love, but the feeling still remained evident. When I hugged my Mom, It was of course the bond between mother and son. But when I hugged Kairi, I felt something different. I felt warm. I felt like I belonged there. I wanted to savor every moment of it. Honestly, I didn't want it to end. I loved her then as much as I do now. You can obviously tell because I got sidetracked so easily, but I digress.

After we stopped crying we both felt a little better after getting all those feelings out. We started eating in an almost satisfied silence. She made spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite. After slurping a long noodle and getting pasta sauce all over my face she giggled slightly and said,

"After all that adventuring, growing up, and changing, at heart you're still my little man."

That comment from my mom really made me feel better. It was one of those mom comments that gets you all warm and fuzzy. I decided to use this opportunity to talk about what was going to happen.

"Mom, about…well before…" I began "How do I say this?"

"Maybe you should start from the beginning" My mom said with a slight smirk. Good old smart alek Mom. I knew what she meant, but she's cool like that.

"Well…" I started "Remember when I was 14? And I was working on the raft with Riku and Kairi? Well the night before we sailed, there was this storm…"

I rattled on and on for hours. I told her everything that happened. From the very beginning, to now. I also told her my inner thoughts during the time because, well, she's my Mom. I have to. When I finished, I half expected her to ask a bunch of questions. But she seemed to have got it all figured out.

"Now mom," I said, "I understand if you're a little mad at me. I should've told you sooner but-"

"Stop. I am so proud of you. How can I be mad? My son, my little man, is the Keyblade's chosen one! You are the bravest person I've ever met Sora."

"But Mom, I have to leave again. I have a new quest given to me by the King. I'm not going to be back for a long time. What are you going to do? I don't think I can leave you all alone again." I said

"Sora," She began, "have you forgotten what you've learned throughout all your travels? The people you share your heart with, are never left alone. I know you'll be in my heart as I'm in yours."

"I know Mom. Thanks" Geez! Those Mom comments get me every time!

"Now, let's get your stuff in order. I will not have my son dressing in the same clothes everyday. Besides, I know you can't pack to save your life." She added

"Gee thanks Mom…" I said as she kissed my forehead.

After we finished packing, we noticed it was already midnight. We decided to turn in for the night. Before she closed my door, she said,

"Make sure you say what you need to say to everyone before you leave."

"What does that mean?" I asked

She just smiled and shook her head.

I shrugged it off and said goodnight to her. I slowly crawled into bed and was about to fall asleep when I feel something vibrating on my right ass cheek. NO! IT'S NOT THAT! (a/n: lulz). I was tired so I didn't see who it was, but from what the message said, I knew exactly who sent it.

It said:

-_Sora meet me the play islands. There r sum things we need 2 talk about b4 we leave._

Kairi.

**Kairi's POV:**

I was lying in my bed after having a long cry/family talk session with my stepparents. Even though they aren't my real parents I love them all the same. They raised me, took care of me, and made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore. After I was separated from my grandmother from the heartless attacks in Radiant Garden, I remember lying facedown in the sand and getting one of the largest sensations of fear I ever had. I was alone, in a strange place, where no one knew me or cared if I lived or died. My friends, my family, my home, everything was gone. That was the saddest day in my life. Then, a boy sees me and runs to my side. He had big blue eyes, like mine, and slightly spiky, chocolate brown hair. He sees some of the cuts and bruises on my legs and arms and tells me to go to his house with him. I was so confused. I asked,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He simply replied, "Well, I have to be nice to my new best friend!"

"But I don't even know you're name…" I sighed.

"Sora Hikari, your new best friend, at your service!" he said.

The rest as they say, is history. I fell in love with him at the tender age of 4. I know what you're thinking, cue whiny voice, "But Kairi! A four year old can't know what love is!" But I knew regardless of how old I was or how little I knew him that I wanted to spend all of my time with him. It was when I finally came to that realization that I was just about to fall asleep. Maybe it was my conscious rewarding me and saying "FINALLY!"

The second my eyes slowly came shut, I felt something vibrating on right butt cheek. NO! NOT THAT STUPID! (a/n: even moar lulz)

I was too lazy to check who sent it, but when I saw the message I knew exactly who sent it. It said:

-_Kai meet me the play islands. There r sum things we need 2 talk about b4 we leave._

Sora.

**Sora's POV:**

I waited for what seemed like hours on the beach. For some reason, when I was sneaking out of the house, the back door was unlocked and slightly open. I decided to trudge my way onto the same boardwalk that Kairi and me sat on the night she told me to never change. I put my hands behind me and leaned my head back, almost allowing the sounds of the waves and crickets to lull me into sleep. Then, I heard a familiar voice say,

"It was like this… It was just like this." She said.

"What are you talking about Kairi?" I asked.

"The night you and I were separated all those years ago. When I got back to the islands, it was a night just like this," She said.

"Oh…." _Is that really all I can come up with!?_

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Kairi had this confused look on her face, "What do you mean?" she said, "I came here because YOU said you wanted to talk?"

"Wait wait wait wait wait, so lemme get this straight." I slurred sleepily, "You got a text saying I want to talk, and I got a text saying you wanted to talk?...Hmmm"

It took us a while to think about it, but eventually we both came to the same conclusion and sighed at the same time,

"…Goddammit Riku…"

We both knew he always tried to get us together. I secretly thanked him but acted otherwise for Kairi's sake.

"Look we need our rest, I'll see you tomorrow." I said about to get up.

"Wait!" Kairi said.

_She's grabbing my sleeve. She must need me._ Yeah, I was pretty tired, so I point out the obvious.

"Maybe…we should talk. We might not have another opportunity to talk like this" Kairi said with her head down.

_Oh God! What could she mean? What if she found out I loved her and she's trying to let me down easy? That's it isn't it! Aww damn it all! What am I going to do?_

"Sora, we've been through a lot together…"

_How are we going to go on the mission if there's going to be this awkward tension between us!?_

"…You've saved me countless times from losing my heart, going as far as to sacrifice yourself from me. In return, I've saved you a couple times too…."

_Oh, so the IOU's are all good and paid for!?_

"…But every time you went away, I was so scared. I thought I would never see my best friend again…"

_Shit! Here comes the friend zone!_

"…But when I thought about it, I felt like I was losing something more…"

_Great, now I'm her brother._

"I didn't know what I was feeling. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do anything without thinking about you. And I know now it's because…"

_Here it comes…_

"I love you..."

_...…WHAT!?_

_HOLY SHIT! SHE LOVES ME! After all these years, thinking she didn't feel the same way. After thinking I wasn't good enough for her. Am I crying? Fuck it, I don't care! This is the happiest day of my life!_

"Sora?" she asked, "Why are you cry-"

I close the distance between us with a passionate kiss. All the emotions I felt this whole time poured out into this one kiss. At first she seemed surprised, but she gave in to her feelings and kissed me back even harder. Tears of joy were streaming down both her cheeks and mine. We made out for what seemed like an eternity until we had to breathe.

"Kairi, I love you so much. Ever since we first met I knew we had something special. I promise to be with you as long as you'll have me." I say with rosy cheeks.

"How does…Forever sound?" Kairi says as she giggles. God, she's cute.

"Sounds fine by me."

We kiss one more time and walk to the island with the paopu tree. The tree was wide enough for me to get on top and put my back against it. Kairi rested her back against my chest as she nuzzled against my shoulder. I looked up and saw a paopu fruit.

_Of course, _I thought

"Kairi, look." I said pointing to the star-shaped fruit, "Does the offer for forever still stand Ms. Hart?"

She giggles and says, "I believe so Mr. Hikari."

I tear the fruit perfectly down the middle and give half to kairi. In a romantic gesture we clumsily try to feed each other out respective halves of the fruit. We end up just laughing and only getting one clean bite with the rest on our faces. She then looked up at me and kissed me again, the both of us tasted the juice of the magical fruit in our mouths. When we separated we grew silent. After a while, I nudge her and ask,

"So Kairi, does this make you my girlfriend?"

I get no response, but I hear quiet snoring. I look down to see her curled up against me and slightly drooling on my shoulder. While it was a little gross, I still thought it was the cutest thing I ever saw.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said before I too drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I heard people murmuring. Kairi stirred a little bit and said,

"Sssoora, tell these people to shut up!"

I could single out a few voices…

"SHH! They're waking up!"

"You guys ready?"

…And I slowly realized something, and so did Kairi.

We were surrounded!

We jumped off the tree, perfectly synchronized, and summoned our keyblades. We were about to attack when we saw Riku Laughing his stupid, dumb ass off. Then we saw literally everyone that we knew from the islands around us. Including my mom, and Kairi's stepparents

"Congratulations!" they screamed.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Well", Kairi's step dad (who I forgot to mention is the freakin' mayor!) began, "Riku here told us about his little plan, and we wanted to see if it finally happened."

"So we all came here to see the two of you together and we're all so happy for you!" finished my mom.

"YEAH!" said the crowd of people surrounding us.

So now that the celebration was under way, balloons were flying, streamers were shooting, and people were dancing like goofy idiots. What? I get cranky if I'm woken up. Anyway, Kairi's step dad pulled me to the side and gave me the whole "You have my blessing" yadda yadda yadda, and "But If you hurt my daughter I'll kill you and make it look like an accident" yadda yadda yadda. And I'm assuming that my mom gave the same treatment to Kairi. Kairi's step mom however was just giggling like a schoolgirl and hugged me repeatedly. The whole thing is kind of a blur to me because, well, I was really really tired. Bored now! Kairi's turn!

**Kairi's POV:**

Well, since my beloved boyfriend, who is totally not cowering in the corner, volunteered me to narrate, I guess I should oblige him. After the "celebration" died down, only me, Sora, Riku, my parents, Sora's mom, and Riku's grandma were left. We all sort of gravitated towards each other. Then, a large flash or white light shined down from the sky. When my vision cleared, I saw a pretty large Gummi ship hovering over the water. I looked at Sora's face, and it was as if he was 4 years old again. I've never seen him with a bigger smile.

"It's the high wind! My old ship!" He shouted.

I giggled a little at how cute he was being. But then noticed that out of nowhere, Tidus, Wakka, and of course my best friend Selphie, on the beach with ALL of our bags. And to be frank, they looked pretty tired.

"This is kinda a lot of stuff for a little vacation ya?" Classic Wakka.

And of course, Tidus had to have the next word.

"Seriously, if I was goin' somewhere, all I'd need are a blitzball and some food." Tidus, truly one of the greater minds of our generation.

But, the winner of the last word contest, was 500-time champion Selphie Tilmitt.

"You dumb boys don't understand what women go through to look their best. And if Kairi's gonna be with Sora, she's gonna wanna look HOT for him!" _Really Selphie? Right in front of mine, Sora's and Riku's parents/grandparents? Real classy…_

Of course, everyone did the cheesy group laugh at the comic relief character. (a/n: Why must you guys alter reality!?) Piss off Marc; the 4thwall's been decimated by Sora already. (a/n: touché) I'm tired too. Riku's turn!

**Riku's POV:**

Meh, I deserve it. So after my master plan was a success, seriously I made a promise and fulfilled it in the same chapter! Is that good or what? (a/n: why?) Because shut up. Anyway, we got all of our bags into the ship and were about ready to take off. The three of us were standing opposite our parents, well my nana, but whatever you get the point. Then Sora's mom steps forward with something in her hands. They looked like…

"Aqua's wayfinders!" Sora and kairi suddenly blurted out "Sorry, I guess Ven and Aqua got excited"

**_Classic Ven and Aqua._**

_I was wondering when I would start hearing voices in my head like the others. Now, I know I'm crazy._

_ **Don't be like that; you know we'll get along.**_

_Yeah I know_

_So who are you again? And why can I hear you?_

_**Remember that little detail in your life when I sacrificed myself to pull you out of the darkness? Yeah that was me numb skull.**_

_TERRA!?_

Anyway, she gave us this very heartfelt speech about how we'll never be apart from each other, blah blah blah, and how they of course love us and will be anxiously waiting for us to return. I was busy looking at my Nana quietly napping while standing to the side. Oh Nana. While she can be irritable, I do lover her with all my heart (a/n: Hey what happened to the speech! I'm losing quality over here!) Sue me. I'm talking about my Nana now. (a/n: You guys are going to pay next chapter, just you wait) Now who's breaking the 4th wall?(…) That's what I thought. Back to my Nana. My parents died a little after I turned 7. That was the time when Sora and I solidified our brotherhood. We did the whole blood brother's thing and everything. But when Sora wasn't there to comfort me, my Nana was always there to listen and make me feel better. She raised me as if I was her own child, and for that I'm eternally grateful for. That's all I'm going to say on the matter because it's kind of a touchy subject.

So we get on the Gummi ship, and immediately I realize something that I should've thought about in the beginning,

"I don't know how to drive a Gummi ship…"

Needless to say, both Kairi and Sora facepalmed in unison. Thankfully Sora, being Sora, overconfidently took the wheel claiming that he used to drive this thing. Both Kairi and I exchanged a look of fear and thought for the worst, but Sora actually displayed some skill flying through the air. Thankfully, the seagulls were smart enough to move out of the way. But Kairi and I agreed not to compliment him. Otherwise, it would go to his head and he'd do something stupid. Eventually we got out of the gravitational pull of our solar system and basically put on our intergalactic cruise control. For about 2 hours we played go fish, talked, and I tried to focus on the vast emptiness of space while they made out. God, I need a girlfriend. Foreshadowing? Please?

**NARRATOR TIME!:**

NO! NO FORESHADOWING! As far as I'm concerned, I might as well make you the bitch of some random space pirate. But, since I'm committed to the integrity of this story, we'll see. Anywho, the three keyblade wielders trekked through the vastness of space until they reached their destination, Radiant Garden. Because Kairi was a girly girl, as Sora would put it, she refused to use the bathroom on the ship before she had thoroughly cleaned it with supplies from Radiant Garden. So, once they landed, she engaged in a dead sprint towards the nearest bathroom to find it was out of order. The spectacle was pretty funny. Imagine an 18-year-old girl with a huge amount of mystical power, and pretty cute to boot, jumping up and down to keep from peeing all over herself. Sora and Riku, behaving like true gentlemen, proceeded to point, laugh, and mock her all the way to Merlin's house. When they arrived, Sora and Kairi decided to hold hands to signify their new relationship. Riku just couldn't wait to get inside and away from the constant reminders of his singleness, AKA his friends. Kairi, in an impressive burst of speed, nearly tore Sora's arm off in a desperate search for the bathroom. Yuffie, of course attacked Sora on sight.

**Sora's POV:**

If there was one thing about Yuffie that always seemed to surprise me, it was the skill and technique of her tackle, or as she calls it, "the glomp". Yuffie was a little different, She was like a year or two older than me but I never noticed until now. She looked like a woman. And when a woman that likes to tease you basically shoves her new big boobs into your face, you know its to hurt your and tease you. (a/n: You will never get this! You will never get this! Lalalalala! You'll find out about that later).

"Hey there little man! Where you holding Kairi's hand when you were walking in? Has the little boy I once knew finally become a man? Tell me, how big are her boobs? As big as mine? You know, since your a perverted young man now, maybe you, me, and Kairi can fool around sometime ahahahahaha!" Said the insufferable, yet lovable Yuffie.

"Yuffie, baby, I think you might be hurting him." The sweet voice of my savior, Aerith, has arrived. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that these two were a couple. No, really, they're lesbians. Yuffie wasn't exactly a shocker but Aerith! Man, that blew my mind! What doesn't help is that they're both really attractive so this visit is also a test of faith!

"This little wimp can take it! After all he is mister keyblade master!" She said getting off me and giving Aerith a kiss on the lips. "Quit staring! Your girlfriend might get jealous!"

"What would I get jealous about?" Said my girlfriend, God I love saying that! "Oh, hi Yuffie! Hi Aerith! Sorry I couldn't say hi and rushing to your bathroom. I had to hold it in for a little while haha."

"KAIRI!" Exclaimed the energetic ninja. "I haven't seen you in forever! You look great! Your hair is awesome! I love your skirt! And your BOOBS! Gasp! They've gotten bigger! They're so great and squishy!"

_**Dude...**_

_**Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?**_

_Taking mental photos...now _

_three person mental brofist!_

"Yuffie! Nooo! Not there!" pleaded Kairi.

"But they're just so perky and round and fluffy and-" CLANK! Yuffie was cut of by a smirking Aerith holding a frying pan, which had quite a few dents on it. Seems like this was a habitual instance.

"She's like a puppy, she just needs training is all." said Aerith rather menacingly. God only knows what happens behind closed doors with these two.

"Oh man! What's with all the noise! Rinoa and I are trying to have girl talk and you guys are so loud! If I gotta get up out this chair someone's getting kicked in the balls! AND I KNOW GIRLS DON'T HAVE BALLS YUFFIE! I'LL JUST PUNCH YOU IN THE OVARIES!" Judging by the sweet melody that came from the other room, that must have been Cloud's current girlfriend, Tifa. Rinoa, is Leon's wife. Apparently she was from their home world. Leon found her one day and they instantly fell in love. I've heard about her but never met her.

"Easy Tifa, we have guests." Said the cool and calm voice of Mr. Cloud "holy shit look at his sword!" Strife. "Oh, hey haven't seen you guys in a while. Sora, you found your light yet?"

I instinctively took Kairi's hand, despite Riku's eye rolling.

"I see" Cloud said with a smirk. "Good for you two. Leon's waiting in the other room follow me. Guys! Meeting room! Now!"

We came into a room that was head to toe covered in monitors and buttons. I felt slightly intimidated by all the technology and squeezed Kairi's hand. She just looked up, smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

"Alright now that we're all here we can get started." I know that monotone voice voice anywhere.

"Business as usual huh Leon? Not even a hello after all this time?" I ask.

He laughs and says hi sarcastically. Then everyone came in, including the famous Rinoa. Um, wow. This woman was gorgeous! Yuffie was practically salivating but stayed put next to Aerith. Tifa came in and gave me a noogie. Classic. If Yuffie and Tifa gang up on me, I'd be lucky to come out alive. Thankfully, I have Kairi here to protect me.

So Leon gets underway with his whole speech and stuff. he mentions that everything is in these pamphlets Tifa gave to us a little earlier. So I figure, time to space out. Blah blah blah space and time, blah blah blah universe, blah blah blah keyblade...oh!

"...The keyhole could be anywhere on the planet. based on information gathered by an earth satellite, we figure it is in one of the 7 continents. Our best guess is the United States. However, while we don't know specifics, your Keyblades do. That's angers you guys come in. When you arrive in their solar system you need to manually input your keyblade's energy into the gummi ship so it can locate the highest source of light on the planet and take you there..." Leon said as I got increasingly bored. He mentioned something about auto pilot and dangerous re-entry, but I shrugged it off because I'm pretty sure I can fly the ship just fine.

"Where's Merlin and Cid?" I ask.

"Merlin will meet you on earth, and Cid is with your ship applying some last minute gummi blocks. Oh, and there are two certain people waiting to see you before you leave." Leon answered.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, you three have been chosen to defeat the last of the great darkness left out there. Failure is not an option. However based your your guys' track record, I think you guys will be fine." said Cloud.

"Good luck!" The all said at once. A bit cliché, but a nice touch.

So we go into to town, get our stuff and supplies, elixers, potions, and ethers galore. Then, we head back to the ship to see Cid. But the big surprise was who was behind him.

"SORA!" Exclaimed two of my best friends ever. Donald and Goofy.

they of course jumped on top of me like they used to and I fell, like always. We hugged and reminisced about the old days.

"So Sora how've you been have you told Kairi you loved her yet? Ahyuc-mmph!" Goofy was cut off by an angry Donald.

"We weren't supposed to say that infront of her you big palooka!" Cried the duck.

"Haha guys relax its okay. We're together now." I said pulling Kairi close to me.

"Congratulations!" Said... The king?!

"Your Majesty!" Riku, Kairi, and I exclaimed.

"Aww come on you guys! I've told you that you can call me Mickey haha!" Said the mouse king.

So we all talked about how we've been and the mission ahead. The king gave me a special keychain that I would be able to use when I am ready. Goofy gave Riku a pendant that increased his defense, and Donald gave Kairi his book of spells, which he didn't need anymore. We all said our goodbyes and I cried a little. What? I'm an emotional guy! You got a problem? I'll fix it for ya!...ahem.

Anyway we got on the ship and started our grand adventure towards the planet E-AR-th. which I heard was pronounced "Earth" which sound way less dumb. As the hours and hours passed by, it was my turn to take the final watch before reaching their solar system. I then heard a noise indicating we have just entered it. So I thought, time to show Kairi my piloting skills. But first, I needed to dust off the cobwebs a bit. So I took manual controls and practiced until we got to Mars. Feeling confident I decided to go for my special trick. "Hey Kairi! Hey Riku! Watch this! No hands!"

What's the worst that could happen?

**Wooow! This one was awesome! I've never wrote so much in my whole life! I have a huge rush right now and I hope you love this chapter!**

**please review and of course thank you for reading!**


End file.
